


【井杨】手指

by Alexeievic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 井然 - Freeform, 朱一龙水仙 - Freeform, 胡杨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexeievic/pseuds/Alexeievic
Kudos: 2





	【井杨】手指

女人的呻吟声停下，导演上前询问她的身体情况，西班牙语，胡杨听不懂。从燥热的片场离开，靠在路边的石头上，点了支烟。  
女人调整好状态之后，导演跟胡杨沟通了一下导演所想要的拍摄角度。  
胡杨把烟灰弹掉，捋了把汗湿粘在前额的头发。  
导演又进去看了看女人的状态。  
胡杨在扔烟蒂的时候，看到了一个男人，是个亚洲人，好像是在画着画，很有艺术家的感觉。胡杨没有过多在意。

今天拍摄完毕，胡也没有留下来吃晚饭，意大利的菜，他吃不习惯。  
回去把摄像机里面的视频全部都发送给导演。  
点开一段，女人的娇喘声，和不小心触摸到的钢琴键，是la这个音，下一个是do和so一起摁。  
今天这段讲的是钢琴家遇到了她喜欢的男子，并且在她练琴的时候，舔舐她，触摸她的敏感点，以及最后坐在钢琴椅上顺着交合的律动弹出来的乱七八糟的琴音。  
在拍到最后一段的时候，导演有点不太满意平面角度的拍摄，跟胡杨说了一下试试手部的特写，女演员刚好有一双漂亮的手，视频拍摄得很成功。  
胡杨把辣椒酱到在意面上，异国他乡版四川担担面，他这么安慰自己。  
厨房积了一堆碗筷没有洗。  
胡杨是摄像，拍色情片的摄像，女性向的题材。  
他从来没有想到过自己能接触到这种行业，但是他向金钱低头了，靠着六级刚过的英语，他去了不说英语的意大利，一呆就是三年。  
现在，除了去片场，和去超市买东西，其他地方他都没有怎么去过，总的概括，他这三年，在意大利，过的就是狗屎生活。  
今天那个亚洲人应该是个大佬，他这么猜着，拍了太多手部特写的他，眼光注意到了那个男人的手，指甲挺短的…  
井然打了个喷嚏，感冒了？  
冷冻的带鱼解冻好了，但是找来找去，柜子里面没有用来上色的酱油了，一个完美主义的处女座的毛病开始了，他出门开车去三十公里远的华人超市。  
胡杨跟楼下大爷唠了会家常，听着大爷在北京闯荡的光辉事迹，然后买了根冰棍坐在门口乘凉。  
井然看见了胡杨，吃着冰棍，胡杨的手指上粘上了奶油，一定是黏黏的，井然这么想着。  
井然把酱油到柜台，恰好大爷尿急，去上厕所了。  
“两欧。”胡杨说的是中文，很标准的京腔，带了点儿化音。他伸手接钱，用的没有粘上融化的雪糕的那只手，手指上绑着创口贴，是今天被木刺划破的。  
井然的钱特别平整，也特别新，看着特别像假钞。意大利混混很多，也有收到过假钞的先例。胡杨把欧元放到照明灯下面，想看看真伪。虽然面前这个人穿得整整齐齐，但是谁知道是不是好人。  
“欧元，不是这么看真伪的。”井然开口，他拿过五欧的纸币，手指直到面额上面，倾斜了一下，面值变色了。  
胡杨支支吾吾地答应着，然后井然伸手，胡杨没有反应过来。  
“找零。”  
胡杨才反应过来，然后看了看老头的收银机，他不知道密码诶。  
算了，等老头回来问他要吧。  
从裤子口袋里面挖出两个硬币，“三欧找零。”  
井然双手接过，拎着酱油离开了。  
“刚刚井然来了？”  
“您老爷子，在上厕所的时候，还能看到这边？”  
“他香水这个味。”大爷笑得很得意，“我鼻子很灵。”  
胡杨深吸了一口气才闻到了淡淡的香水味，“行啊，您鼻子真的灵光。”  
胡杨没怎么注意他的香水，一个劲地瞄手看了，好像，他们今天单方面地见过面。  
井然只有今天才会晚上出来，胡杨也只有晚上才能出来，他们两个的熟络方式，靠大爷的唠嗑。  
井然知道了胡杨是个拍照的。  
胡杨知道了井然是个造房子的。

胡杨在工作地点看到了井然，井然在速写。  
“好巧…”胡杨冲他招手，井然冲他点头。  
两个人隔了条马路。  
那会正好是正月初一，但是罗马不过春节，没得放假。  
罗马好像六年多没下雪了，胡杨来的这三年，还没见过飘雪花。  
今年还是没有下雪。  
井然问他，反正有空，去吃顿午饭吧。  
胡杨推脱，说自己现在还没有习惯意大利“美食”。  
于是两个人就去华人超市，把材料买了，然后去了楼上胡杨家做饭。  
井然看到胡杨的厨房，叹了口气，开始动手收拾。  
胡杨倒不好意思了起来，但是井然让他坐着 ，别动。  
强迫症和洁癖一起来的时候，井然是很可怕的。  
胡杨很乖地摆弄起了自己的摄像机。  
一拿起摄像机，那种感觉就来了，拍什么都像色情片……  
胡杨把摄像机一合，走到阳台吹了吹冷风，坐到沙发上。  
他还是忍不住打开了摄像机，拍起了在刷碗的井然。  
吃完了午饭，胡杨继续去了拍摄地点。  
井然说顺路，送了他一程。  
然后胡杨检查了一下电脑里面的录像，一不小心，摁到了回车键，视频被打开。  
开头是女人的自述，是意大利语。胡杨没听懂过，他在片场都是用的英文交流，但是井然就不一样了，他听懂了女人在讲什么——我是罗马的勇士，昨天那个男人让我很爽……  
井然一开始以为是什么电影情节，没有过多在意。  
直到后来，罗马六年才来的雪，胡杨在暖和的店里面，兴冲冲地指着店里面的色情碟片跟他说，看，我拍的！上架了！  
雪很大，井然没有撑伞，罗马的孩子在街上横冲直撞，他们因为下雪感到无比开心。  
井然觉得他需要理解一下，重新审视这个职业。  
花了十五欧买了那张碟片。  
他跟胡杨一起看了起来，胡杨给他解释这个拍摄角度需要怎么样怎么样的时候，井然低下头，他硬了。  
胡杨瞄了一眼，“正常，你自己解决一下，我之前片场的时候也经常这么干。”  
“不要，太脏了。”  
胡杨有点无奈，他特别清楚井然的洁癖，已经是到了快病态的状态了。  
“那我帮你…裤子脱一下…”  
井然愣住了，抬头看着胡杨。  
胡杨去厕所洗了个手，然后握住了井然的挺立，开始上下移动。  
冰凉凉的手，握住了他的炽热。  
井然也不知道怎么自己怎么同意的。  
电视依旧开着，里面娇喘的声音不断，井然忍着不让自己叫出声。  
然后射了，胡杨看了看手里的浊液，“我大概是疯了。”  
井然突然凑上前吻住了胡杨，他大概也是疯了。  
初雪下了一夜，胡杨坐在地毯上，全身赤裸，从股间流出来了白液，手指沾了点，端详着。  
他的指甲经常被井然叮嘱着剪，现在养成了剪指甲的好习惯，这也方便了他刚刚自己给自己做扩张的时候，指甲没划拉到自己。  
不得不说，很爽，是精神和肉体的那种双重刺激。  
井然去洗澡了，胡杨慢吞吞起身，也走去了浴室，两个人在浴室里面又干了起来。  
起因是，胡杨洗屁股的时候，井然良心过不去，帮想他洗。  
胡杨趴在淋浴间的玻璃上，身体抵着冰凉的玻璃，井然突然想起来片子开头那段，两个人的双手交叠，然后是皱了的床单。  
很美，很有感觉，胡杨拍得很好。  
两个人又去了床上，井然吻着他的手指，然后把自己的手覆上去，双手交叠，深深挺进。


End file.
